Mi Cuñado
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Me di cuenta de lo bien que besaba, mucho mejor que nunca, pero… ¡Momento! Esos labios… no eran como los de Kankuro ¿Entonces a quien carajo estaba besando? GaaMatsu Two-Shot Capítulo 2/2
1. Parte 1

**¡Buenas!**

**Bueno, vengo con este mini-fic de dos capítulos que hice como premio a ****narutoxhinatax13 y a 10xXx10 por haber acertado en la pregunta que hice en el fic "Amores De Secundaria".**

**Ambas me pidieron un GaaMatsu. Se suponía sería un One-shot, pero mejor decidí hacer un fic de dos capítulos jeje.**

**Además, una de ellas me pidió que tuviera lemon, y tendrá, pero en el segundo capi.**

**Espero que les guste.**

…

Mi nombre es Matsuri. Mi historia comenzó un día a mis 17 años, cuando conocí al hermano de mi novio.

Ese día salía de la escuela como siempre junto a mi mejor amiga Sari. Íbamos hablando sobre lo que haríamos durante la tarde y claro, mi amiga como siempre hablaba como cotorra.

-… Y me dijo que saliéramos hoy en la tarde, ah no sabes que guapo es amiga – Me relataba Sari, que para variar tenía una cita con un chico al que acababa de conocer. Ella era muy aventada con los chicos y cada semana salía con uno nuevo, luego rompía con ellos por el más mínimo defecto.

-Que bien Sari, tal vez este sea el definitivo – Le dije sonriendo, pero ella frunció el ceño y me miró inflando las mejillas.

-Tú sabes que yo soy de espíritu libre, no como tú que estás amarrada a un chico, aunque bastante guapo.

-Sari, Kankuro es mi novio y te agradecería que no te expreses así de él – Le dije un poco celosa. Siempre había sabido que mi amiga le tenía ciertas ganas a mi novio y eso no me gustaba nada, conociéndola. Además ella tenía una especie de imán atrae hombres, que todos se pegaban a ella como sanguijuelas, por eso agradecía que Kankuro se hubiera fijado en mi y no en ella.

-Ya, lo siento Matsuri, no te enfades – Me dijo sonriendo. En ese momento sonó mi celular y yo sonreír al ver en la pantalla el nombre de mi novio.

-¿Bueno? – Respondí.

-_Matsuri mi amor ¿Cómo estás preciosa? – _Oí su voz entre alegre y melosa.

-Bien amor ¿Nos vemos hoy en la tarde cierto?

-_Claro, te espero en mi casa linda, bye – _Colgué la llamada y me fijé como mi amiga me miraba atentamente y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri? – Me preguntó – No me digas que hoy por fin, va a pasar "eso" – Hizo las comillas con los dedos.

Yo me sonrojé; era verdad, la cita de hoy era para que pasara "eso". Era la primera vez que iba a pasar algo entre Kankuro y yo y estaba muy nerviosa porque también era mi primera vez con un hombre.

-P-pues si Sari, por eso estoy algo nerviosa.

-Ah, te felicito amiga, al fin te decidiste – Me sonrió mi amiga. Claro, ella era una experta en el tema, mientras que yo no sabía nada.

-Si, supongo que debes felicitarme, como sea me voy a casa a arreglarme ¡Nos vemos Sari!

-¡Bye Matsuri!

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Llegué a mi casa y enseguida me encerré en mi habitación para arreglarme y quedar hermosa para mi novio.

Todavía estaba nerviosa, así que apagué mi celular para no recibir llamadas, tal vez si lo oía sonar me espantaría o que sé yo.

Cuando por fin ya estaba lista me miré en el espejo y tal y como lo pensé, estaba perfecta. Mi cabello perfectamente peinado, mi piel suave y blanca y mi ropa –aunque no muy sexy- estaba muy bien. Me puse un poco de perfume y tomé mi bolso para salir de casa. Afuera tomé un taxi y partí hacia la casa de Kankuro.

Él era algunos años mayor que yo, por eso vivía solo. Estaba estudiando ingeniería comercial en la universidad y tenía muchas compañeras muy hermosas, por eso yo a veces sentía miedo de que me fuera a cambiar por alguna de ellas, y más si yo me estaba negando a tener relaciones con él, por eso acepté.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya estaba frente a su casa y era el momento de la verdad, estaría con él. Tragué saliva pues estaba muy nerviosa. Decidí simplemente tocar el timbre y cerrar los ojos. Abrieron la puerta y abracé a esa persona.

-¡Hola mi amor! – Lo saludé eufórica. Aún no había abierto mis ojos cuando dejé que mis labios chocaran con los suyos. Lo besé apasionadamente y él me correspondió de la misma forma, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Me di cuenta de lo bien que besaba, mucho mejor que nunca, pero… ¡Momento! Esos labios… no eran como los de Kankuro ¿Entonces a quien carajo estaba besando?

Me separé lentamente abriendo mis ojos. Lo primero que vi fueron dos orbes aguamarina que me dejaron embobada por unos segundos. Lo segundo fue su rojizo cabello, que para mi se asemejaba a las rebeldes llamas del fuego. Y por último lo observé completo. Me horroricé, era un chico realmente guapo, pero no era mi novio.

La sangre subió hasta mi rostro haciéndome sonrojar más que nunca ¡Dios, fue lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida!

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Me he equivocado de dirección! – Me disculpé apenada mientras ese chico sólo me miraba. Me di la vuelta pensando en que quería que me tragara la tierra, pero luego observé el número de la casa y noté que no me había equivocado – Espera, yo no me he equivocado, tú estás en la casa equivocada – Dije mientras lo apuntaba con mi índice.

-¿Tú debes ser Matsuri, verdad? – Me preguntó él y yo sólo lo observé arqueando una ceja.

-Así es ¿Y tú eres?

-Yo soy Gaara, el hermano menor de Kankuro – Observé como se relamía los labios, con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy en ellos, mientras mi boca se abría hasta casi topar el suelo – Es un placer – Me dijo extendiéndome su mano. Yo estreché su mano mientras me carcomían la rabia y el nerviosismo por dentro.

¡Era un desgraciado!

Sabía perfecto que yo era la novia de Kankuro y aún así se atrevió a corresponder mi beso, que le di por equivocación.

Es que lo torpe y despistada no me lo quita nadie, pensé.

-M-m-mucho gusto – Le respondí tan rígida como una estatua.

-Que forma más extraña de conocer a mi cuñada – Me dijo aún sosteniendo mi mano – Aunque he de admitir que besas muy bien.

Dios, sentía mi rostro caliente de lo roja que me había puesto ¿Cómo había podido pasar?

-Lo siento G-G-Gaara – Me costó pronunciar su nombre. Él me sonrió y luego hizo una cara de lo más normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-No te preocupes, guardaremos el secreto entre los dos ¿De acuerdo?

-S-si – Respondió bajando la cabeza. En verdad me sentía terriblemente apenada, sobre todo porque el chico al que acababa de besar era el hermano de mi novio, y era tan extremadamente guapo.

-Kankuro te estuvo llamando para avisarte que yo había llegado de sorpresa, pero tenías tu celular apagado. Ahora fue a comprar algo de beber, pero me dijo que apenas llegaras te hiciera pasar – Él hablaba tan normal, mientras que yo me quería morir. No podía entenderlo, acabábamos de besarnos sin siquiera conocernos y a él no le importaba.

-Gracias y de verdad perdón – Volví a disculparme, aunque ya no estaba tan avergonzada, después de todo a él parecía no interesarle demasiado.

-No pasa nada, fue un accidente y el asunto ya está olvidado.

-Si – Dije mientras pasaba al interior de la casa.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos esperando a Kankuro no hablamos sobre nada. Yo me senté sobre el sillón y de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, dándome cuenta de que él no me quitaba la vista de encima en ningún momento. Eso sólo me ponía más nerviosa.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Kankuro llegó un rato después, pero no me arrojé a abrazarlo, simplemente le di un beso en los labios; había aprendido la lección. Al separarme de Kankuro me di cuenta de que Gaara me observaba y en un momento me guiñó un ojo. Yo me sonrojé y miré a otro lado.

-Supongo que tú y mi hermano ya tuvieron tiempo de conocerse ¿Cierto? – Me preguntó Kankuro mientras rodeaba mi cintura en su abrazo – Él vivirá conmigo por ahora – Completó.

Oh, claro que nos habíamos conocido, pensé yo.

-Matsuri ya me saludó – Dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa. Supuse que estaba pensando en el maldito beso y no pude evitar avergonzarme.

-Ah, ya veo – Habló Kankuro.

Después de eso nos sentamos a hablar los tres. Noté a Kankuro un poco molesto, de seguro porque nuestros planes se habían arruinado. Llegó la hora de irme, así que me puse de pie y me despedí de mi novio, ya era algo tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Hey Gaara ¿Por qué no vas a dejar a Matsuri?

-¿Eh? – Exclamé. Observé a Kankuro y él me sonrió – Yo pensé que irías tú.

-No puedo… tengo que estudiar – Lo vi un poco nervioso. Pensé que estaba muy presionado por la universidad, así que no insistí. Gaara me observó con ese rostro tan serio, pero que con lo poco que llevaba de conocer hacía que mi corazón se agitara de forma alarmante.

-No te preocupes Matsuri, yo te llevo en mi moto – Me dijo. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Ya había subido a la moto de Kankuro antes, así que las motos no me daban miedo.

Los tres salimos de la casa, yo volví a besar a Kankuro para despedirme y me monté sobre la motocicleta roja de Gaara. Me entregó su casco y después de ponérmelo me aferré al cuerpo de Gaara para no caer.

-Tendrás que indicarme hacia donde queda tu casa – Me dijo mientras encendía el motor.

-Si – Le dije. Entonces partimos. Yo iba abrazada a él y mi corazón bombeaba fuertemente. El aroma masculino de Gaara era realmente agradable, así que cerré mis ojos y me quedé así, sintiéndolo.

Podía sentir el viento sobre mi cara y el estar con ese chico me producía un no sé que. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta temía que él pudiera oírlo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Nos estacionamos frente a mi casa, pero me tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de ello. Después nos bajamos y me quité el casco.

-Gracias por traerme Gaara – Le dije sonriéndole. Él esbozó una media sonrisa que lo hacía lucir realmente sexy y al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando me espanté – B-bueno, ya voy a entrar, gracias otra vez – Me comencé a alejar de él caminando de espaldas.

-Matsuri, cuidado con ese poste – Me señaló. Yo me volteé y me vi frente a un poste de concreto. Pasé junto a él y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa muy apenada. Observé como Gaara se ponía el casco y se iba, no sin antes hacerme una especie de saludo marcial. Yo no pude evitar soltar un leve suspiro y una sonrisa, y noté que alguien me observaba.

-¡Matsuri! – Me gritó y di un enorme salto.

-¡Sari! – Grité yo un poco exaltada.

-¿Quién era ese bombón Matsuri? Wow, no puedo creer que te haya traído un chico así, era como soñado – Yo sólo la observaba mientras ella hablaba y hablaba de lo guapo que era Gaara, hasta me dio la impresión de que se había imaginado con él en una situación comprometedora.

-Hey Sari, ya – Le dije para que parase de hablar.

-¿Y quien era?

-Su nombre es Gaara, y es el hermano menor de Kankuro.

-¿Estás de broma? Está guapísimo, cielos – De pronto se quedó callada, viéndome fijamente. Yo me puse algo nerviosa - ¿Por qué llegaste con el hermano de tu novio? ¡No me digas que te lo has cambiado!

-¡C-como crees! – Grité exaltada – Él sólo se ofreció a traerme, y ya tengo mucho sueño así que me iré a dormir, mañana te cuento.

-Pero no me contaste que pasó con Kankuro.

-No pasó nada – Suspiré – En serio mañana te cuento, tengo sueño.

-De acuerdo amiga – Sari se despidió de mí y se fue a su casa, la cual quedaba junto a la mía, pues éramos vecinas.

Después de eso me recosté en mi cama y me dormí rápidamente, pensando en aquel exquisito beso con Gaara.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, Sari no me dejaba en paz con sus preguntas. La única forma que hubo para que se detuviera fue cuando entró la profesora al salón.

-Buenos días alumnos - Nos dijo la maestra. Todos nos pusimos de pie.

-Buenos días señorita Suzuki – Respondimos al unísono. Luego nos sentamos nuevamente.

-Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, espero que lo reciban bien.

En ese momento sentí como el aire me faltaba y mi corazón se aceleraba al verlo entrar a él a mi salón de clases. Primero pensé que estaba alucinando, de seguro ya me había vuelto loca, pero cuando Sari me dio un codazo me di cuenta de que no estaba loca ni nada, todo estaba sucediendo.

-Me llamo Sabaku No Gaara, es un placer conocerlos a todos – Dijo aquel apuesto pelirrojo observándome sólo a mí. No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta; mi cuñado, el hombre al que besé por accidente y aunque me costara reconocerlo, era el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida, estaba en mi salón, era mi nuevo compañero.

-Bueno Gaara, pasa a sentarte.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y me volvió a mirar. Mi cuerpo se tensó al recordar que detrás de mi estaba el único puesto vacío del salón. Gaara caminó por el pasillo, llegó frente a mí y se fue acercando lentamente. Besó mi mejilla mientras yo me sonrojaba y algunas chicas hacían exclamaciones como "¡oh!, ¡Ah!" y esas cosas.

-Hola Matsuri – Me saludó con una leve sonrisa.

-H-hola Gaara – Le respondí bajando la mirada. Justo después de eso se sentó.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Las clases pasaron relativamente tranquilas, así que cuando llegó la hora de irme yo salí con Sari como siempre. Íbamos hablando sobre una película en estreno, la verdad mi amiga no siempre me hablaba de hombres, pero sí lo hacía la mayoría del tiempo.

-Yo creo que sí voy – Le dije.

-Claro, va a ser un estreno buenísimo.

En ese momento vimos a Gaara salir desde el estacionamiento montado en su motocicleta y se detuvo frente a nosotras.

-¿Quieren transporte chicas? – Nos preguntó con aquella sonrisa tan seductora que él tenía ¿Por qué tenía que ponerme tan nerviosa? Y lo peor era la cara que puso Sari al verlo.

-No gracias Gaara – Respondí con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero mi amiga tenía planes distintos.

-Claro, me encantaría Gaara ¿Puedo llamarte así cierto? – Preguntó Sari con esa típica sonrisa que le ponía a los chicos que le gustaban. No sé por que, pero no me gustó esa posibilidad.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras ¿Sari cierto?

-Si, que bien que recuerdes mi nombre – Decía Sari muy emocionada. De verdad me molestó tanta buena onda que hubo entre los dos, pero no dije nada.

-Oye Sari, pero nosotras siempre nos vamos juntas – Me quejé con mi amiga. Ella me dio la mano y me jaló cerca de un árbol - ¿Qué te pasa Sari?

-Matsuri, por hoy deja que me vaya con él – Me suplicó mi amiga.

-Pero… - Yo iba a replicar, pero me interrumpió.

-Él está guapísimo y esta es mi oportunidad, quiero conocerlo más, tal vez pase algo entre nosotros, por favor, tú eres mi amiga.

-Ya, está bien, vete con él – Dije algo enfadada. Regresamos frente a Gaara y noté como Sari me susurraba un leve "gracias".

-¿Entonces vienes Sari? – Preguntó Gaara mientras ofrecía el casco a Sari. Ella lo recibió con ambas manos y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro que voy – Respondió.

-¿No vienes Matsuri? – Me preguntó Gaara. Vi como Sari negaba con la cabeza, así que decidí hacerle caso, además, ni que cayéramos los tres en la moto.

-No, yo prefiero caminar, pero que les vaya bien, nos vemos – Les sonreír mientras me retiraba, pero un extraño sentimiento de intranquilidad crecía más en mi con cada paso que daba. Mi pecho se apretó al oír el sonido del motor arrancar y al voltearme sólo pude ver una estela de humo, ellos dos ya no estaban.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya eran las ocho y media cuando oí el sonido de una motocicleta acercarse. Salí por la ventana en forma disimulada, ocultándome tras la cortina.

La moto de Gaara se estacionó frente a la casa de Sari. Ella bajó de su motocicleta y se quitó el casco, dejando caer su largo cabello, el cual cubrió toda su espalda. Gaara también se quitó el suyo y pude ver como sacudía su cabeza, haciendo que sus hermosos cabellos se sacudieran también, para luego sonreír de medio lado, haciendo que mi corazón se agitara.

Él se veía tan sexy sobre la moto, con esa sonrisa perfecta y soñada. No podía entenderlo pero con sólo mirarlo me enloquecía.

Pero sentí un intenso dolor al ver como Sari se le acercó a besar su mejilla y no alcanzó a alejarse lo suficiente para ir por sus labios. Ella lo tomó por la nuca y él a ella por la cintura, y siguieron besándose frente a mis ojos.

Me alejé de la ventana y me senté sobre mi cama. No podía entenderlo ¿Cómo podían besarse cuando acababan de conocerse?

-Yo hice lo mismo – Dije un poco sonrojada, aunque lo mío fue diferente, muy diferente. Me sentí tan triste, me gustaba cuando pensaba en que Gaara y yo nos habíamos besado, pero ahora que lo había visto besarse con Sari ya no sabía que pensar, sólo sabía que me sentía como una estúpida.

Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía por que afectarme lo que ellos hicieran, yo tenía ya un novio, uno que creí que amaba, hasta que conocí a Gaara, la persona que más me confundía en el mundo.

-Matsuri tonta – Me regañé.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al día siguiente, mientras Sari me hablaba de lo bien que la había pasado con Gaara, yo no le ponía atención en nada, estaba observando a Gaara hablar con otros chicos del salón. Él estaba sentado sobre una de las mesas y se veía tan guapo. No sabía ni por que pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, me tenía hipnotizada.

-¿Matsuri me estás oyendo? – Escuché la voz de Sari. La miré aún algo atontada.

-¿Eh?

-Matsuri, llevo media hora hablándote ¿Y lo único que me dices es eh? – Me miró frunciendo el ceño, seguro estaba molesta porque no le estaba prestando atención a su cuento de hadas con aquel príncipe tan hermoso, todo por estar viendo al príncipe.

-Perdona Sari, es que estaba pensando ¿Me repites lo que decías?

-Bueno – Mi amiga suspiró – Te decía que ayer Gaara y yo nos fuimos al mirador en su moto, y no sabes, es tan inteligente, tan interesante… y besa de una manera increíble.

-Si, ya lo sé – Dije sin pensar, seguía distraída. Sari me miró entre sorprendida, escandalizada y enfadada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Q-quise decir que se nota, es que ayer los vi por la ventana cuando llegaron y por la cara de felicidad que traías me lo supuse – Expliqué algo nerviosa.

-Si, Gaara es maravilloso, creo que ahora sí me enamoré – Dijo suspirando. Suerte que me creyó, ya que yo no le había dicho toda la verdad de cómo conocí a Gaara y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco.

Volteé a mirar a Gaara una vez más y él me miró también, me sonrió levemente y volvió su vista hacia sus amigos, sin haber notado lo roja que me hizo ponerme.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de eso los días fueron pasando. Gaara y yo nos llevábamos muy bien como amigos, pero me dolía ver que lo suyo con Sari iba cada vez en progreso. Kankuro y yo no nos habíamos visto casi nada, él siempre decía que estaba muy ocupado con la universidad y sus trabajos, o al menos eso me hacía creer.

Cierto día mi novio hizo una fiesta en su casa, con sus amigos universitarios. Por supuesto que asistí con Sari, la cual no se veía muy contenta desde la mañana de ese mismo día, por alguna razón la vi medio deprimida.

-¿Qué pasa Sari? – Le pregunté caso gritando, ya que la música estaba a todo lo que daba.

-Gaara me cortó – Dijo con tristeza. Yo me la quedé mirando asombrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Me dijo que le gustaba alguien más – Sari bajó la mirada. Jamás la había visto así, a ella nunca la había dejado un chico, era ella quien los dejaba a ellos, seguro sentía su orgullo herido o que sé yo, porque en verdad no creía que fuese capaz de enamorarse. Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón me sentí feliz de saber esa noticia ¿Pero quien le gustaría a Gaara entonces? Porque yo no lo había visto con ninguna otra chica a parte de nosotras dos.

Sari me dijo que no tenía ánimos de nada, así que decidí levantarme del sillón donde estábamos sentadas. Me sentía muy animada, tenía deseos de bailar y disfrutar de esa fiesta, aunque estaba llena de desconocidos, así que tuve que ir a buscar a mi novio.

Lo encontré hablando con muchos chicos y chicas totalmente desconocidos para mí, pero no le di mucha importancia a eso y lo jalé del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri? – Me preguntó algo molesto.

-Kankuro, quiero bailar un rato – Dijo muy animada, pero él me miraba con cierto fastidio.

-No puedo ahora, estoy hablando unos asuntos muy importantes con mis compañeros de universidad ¿Por qué no bailamos luego?

-Claro… - Bajé la mirada, me sentía un poco triste, él y yo nunca estábamos juntos y no teníamos casi nada en común, realmente ni siquiera lo amaba, pero no sabía si era mi culpa que lo nuestro no estuviese funcionando – Yo sólo quería estar un rato contigo.

-Después ¿De acuerdo? – Me abrazó y yo simplemente asentí - ¿Por qué no bailas con Gaara? Él también se ve algo aburrido – Señaló a su hermano, el que estaba parado en un rincón completamente solo y con un vaso de licor en la mano. Para mi se veía tan sexy con aquella camisa negra y esos jeans desgastados, así que no pude evitar acercarme a él y alejarme de Kankuro.

-Gaara… - Lo llamé un tanto apenada - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan aburrido?

-No conozco a los amigos de mi hermano, es normal que esté así de aburrido – Me respondió con su expresión seria.

-Bueno… pero a mí me conoces – Dije mirándolo un tanto avergonzada. Lo observé sonreír, Dios como me gustaba esa sonrisa.

-Es verdad – Me dijo extendiéndome su mano - ¿Entonces bailamos?

-De acuerdo.

Me sentía muy feliz al bailar con Gaara, ambos nos sonreíamos mutuamente y nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

-Bailas bien – Me dijo poniendo una mano en mi cintura. Yo me sonrojé en el acto, además en ese momento la música cambió a romántica, por lo que todas las parejas fueron obligadas a abrazarse.

Gaara comenzó a acercarse a mí más de lo normal. Sentía su respiración tan cerca que mi corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido otra vez y mis piernas parecían gelatina ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto con él? Era mi cuñado yo no debía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Yo lo miré a los ojos y él me miró a mí, nos estábamos acercando más, casi se mezclaban nuestras respiraciones, estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos y no me importaba que fuera en la fiesta y en la casa de mi novio, sólo deseaba sentir sus labios una vez más, sin embargo alguien me empujó por la espalda y todo el contenido del vaso de Gaara cayó sobre mi vestido blanco, dejándole una horrible mancha rojiza.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó el que me había empujado.

-Ay no, mi vestido – Me lamenté, pues ese era mi vestido favorito y ahora estaba arruinado, por algo mi horóscopo me decía que no saliera con nada blanco, pero yo no le hice caso, aunque también me decía algo de un encuentro especial, pero que va ¿Quién cree en los horóscopos?

-Perdón Matsuri, no fue mi intención – Gaara se disculpó apenado, pero yo le sonreí, al fin y al cabo no había sido su culpa sino del idiota que me había empujado.

-No te preocupes Gaara.

-¿Vamos a la cocina? Tal vez podamos arreglarlo.

-Si

Fuimos a la cocina y noté como Gaara cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Yo me acerqué al lavabo y tomé la esponja para limpiar la mancha roja de la falda de mi vestido, pero no salía, sólo se veía cada vez peor. Por más que trataba de limpiarlo no podía quitar ni un poco.

-Las manchas de vino no salen – Me dijo Gaara con una sonrisa. Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Si lo sabías por que no me lo dijiste antes? – Pregunté algo enojada con él, sólo me había hecho arruinar aún más mi vestido favorito.

-Quería estar a solas contigo – Dijo acercándose a mí y acorralándome contra el lavabo con ese cuerpo tan delicioso que poseía y que me provocaba comerlo a besos. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el mueble, alrededor de mi cintura y se acercó a mi oído.

-¿Qué haces Gaara? – Pregunté muy nerviosa y desviando la mirada para que él no notara mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-No hago nada malo, es sólo que quiero estar contigo – Me dijo mientras me obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Pero que dices? – Cuestioné - ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿No deberías estar con Sari? Tú la abandonaste…

-¿Y eso que?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejaste a Sari? – Pregunté demasiado intrigada, después de todo quería saber quien demonios le gustaba a Gaara, lo necesitaba saber.

-Porque me gustaba alguien más – Me respondió con total normalidad.

-¿Quién?

-Tú – Me dijo a sólo centímetros de distancia de mis labios. Me quedé atónita, totalmente sorprendida, no podía creer lo que había oído ¿Yo le gustaba a Gaara? ¿Él había dejado a Sari por mí? Me sentía casi como en un increíble sueño.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y si yo te gusto entonces por que salías con ella?

-Porque tú no podías gustarme, eres la novia de mi hermano, traté de sacarte de mi mente al estar con ella pero la verdad es que desde que me besaste me quedé prendado de ti – Dijo con esa mirada tan penetrante que hacía que me perdiera en sus ojos aguamarina.

-¿Por eso la dejaste? – Mi voz casi no se oía, no podía hablar al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Me enteré de algo que hizo mi hermano, él no te merece…

-¿Qué hizo Kanku…? – Y ya no pude seguir hablando porque Gaara me había besado. Al principio traté de rechazarlo, pero no pude hacerlo, besaba tan endemoniadamente bien que me hizo olvidarme de todo.

Enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos rojizos mientras nuestro beso se volvía cada vez más intenso. Su lengua entró en mi boca y se paseó con destreza, se notaba que era todo un experto, logró dejarme sin respiración.

Cuando se separó de mí sólo alcancé a tomar aire y volvió a besarme de forma aún más intensa.

Comencé a recorrer su espalda con mis manos y él me levantó tomándome por las caderas, sentándome sobre el mueble del lavabo, mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello. No pude evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido de mis labios al tiempo que él bajaba más y más, llegando al nacimiento de mis pechos. Con su mano derecha acariciaba mi pierna izquierda, deslizándola por debajo de mi vestido y sus labios comenzaron a subir otra vez hasta encontrarse con los míos.

Podía sentir su lengua entrar en mi boca y sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos con pasión y deseo mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas una y otra vez. Estaba enloqueciéndome.

No me importaba nada, ni siquiera la parte de mí que me decía que parase, no podía parar, no podía detenerme, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Continuara…

…

**Bueno, la próxima semana dejo la segunda parte y final.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Parte 2

**¡Buenas!**

**Bueno pues perdón por la tardanza, pero me estaba costando un poquito esta parte ya que es la que contiene el lemon.**

**Nunca había escrito lemon mientras narro en primera persona, por lo que me da algo de pena U/U pero hice lo que pude (lo que pasa es que en este tipo de narración pareciera como si estuviese contando algo que me pasó a mi jeje, y bueno, esto no me pasó a mí, sólo le he inventado, aunque no estaría mal que pasara xD)**

**Bueno, espero que esta segunda parte y final les agrade.**

**Sin más les dejo leer ^^**

**PD: Recuerden que este fic va dedicado a ****narutoxhinatax13 y a 10xXx10 ^^**

…

**Mi Cuñado – Segunda Parte**

Ahí me encontraba yo, completamente a la merced de Gaara. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo en ese momento, pues yo ya no tenía voluntad, él me la había quitado completamente.

No sentía remordimiento alguno por estarme besando con el hermano de mi novio en la cocina de su casa, no tenía más nada en la mente que no fuese Gaara.

-G-Gaara… - Susurré cuando sentí que él liberaba mis labios para poder tomar un poco de aire, pues él no quería soltarme ni para eso – Por favor Gaara, esto no es…

-Shh – Me dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. Yo me le quedé viendo expectante, hipnotizada por su mirada – No me vayas a decir que esto no es correcto, francamente no me importa – Dijo antes de volver a besarme. Yo simplemente correspondí, no tenía ganas de negarme a él, lo deseaba demasiado.

Volví a enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos rojizos mientras él bajaba con sus labios por mi cuello, sacándome un leve suspiro.

Todo era perfecto, todo era demasiado irreal, casi un sueño. Yo hubiera seguido hasta el final, sin embargo ambos pudimos oír el sonido de la puerta azotarse y volteamos a mirar hacia ese lugar.

Alejé a Gaara rápidamente de un suave empujón y me bajé del mueble, observando asustada hacia la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunté nerviosa y arreglando mi vestido, el que estaba completamente mal puesto gracias a las caricias que él me había dado.

-No lo sé, tal vez alguien abrió la puerta – Respondió como si nada, para luego voltear a mirarme con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa, pero yo me aterré con la sola idea de que alguien pudo habernos visto haciendo algo más que besarnos - ¿En que estábamos? – Al preguntar se acercó a mí con la intención de continuar, pero volví a apartarlo antes de que lograra tocar mis labios con los suyos; sabía que si volvía a besarlo no podría resistirme.

-No Gaara – Dije con seriedad. Él me miró sin comprender y yo sólo bajé la mirada – Esto ha sido un error que no se puede volver a repetir.

-Pero Matsuri… - Él trató de decirme algo, pero no sé que fue, porque lo dejé solo en ese lugar. Me fui, quería irme de ese lugar, pero sentí como él tomaba mi mano justo después de cruzar la puerta - ¡Matsuri!

-¡Suéltame Gaara! – Le exigí soltándome de un tirón de su agarre, para luego salir corriendo. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo, porque ahora que había vuelto a la realidad me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho; había sido infiel a mi novio con su propio hermano ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? Yo jamás pensé que fuese capaz y en ese momento no me importó nada.

Fue estúpido de mi parte, muy estúpido.

Ese día simplemente me despedí de Kankuro y me fui a mi casa. No quería seguir pensando en lo idiota que había sido. Y aún así no dejaba de sentir ese sabor en mis labios, el sabor de los besos de Gaara.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de ese día nada fue igual. Gaara ya no me hablaba, me evitaba todo el tiempo y me veía con tristeza, y yo no era capaz de decirle algo. Por otro lado, Sari tampoco me hablaba demasiado, no tenía idea de que le pasaba conmigo pero se veía bastante enojada, me miraba enfadada, como si supiera que Gaara la había dejado por mi culpa, pero realmente no había forma de que lo supiera, ¿o sí?

Un día, a la salida de la escuela, mi di cuenta de que había olvidado mi celular en el salón.

-Lo siento Sari, voy por mi móvil – Le dije antes de salir corriendo, pero a ella pareció no importarle. La noté algo triste.

-Si, yo me adelanto – Me dijo.

La miré unos segundos y seguí mi camino; no quería que alguien me lo fuese a robar.

Llegué al salón, estaba vacío. Mi celular estaba sobre mi puesto, así que me acerqué a tomarlo y me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje.

-"_Date la vuelta" _– Decía.

-¿Eh? – Exclamé confundida. Me voltee al sentir que alguien tocaba mi hombro y vi a Gaara, sonriéndome de esa manera que me derretía por dentro y en la cual no me sonreía desde esa vez – Gaara…

-¿Vienes conmigo Matsuri? – Me preguntó. Yo me le quedé viendo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que reaccioné.

-¿Contigo? ¿A dónde? – Interrogué algo aturdida. Él tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Sólo ven – Me susurró al oído. Yo no entendía que pasaba, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba completamente loca por él, no sabía en que momento me había sucedido, simplemente pasó y en ese momento tal como en los otros, mi voluntad se fue al carajo.

Lo seguí hasta donde se encontraba su motocicleta. Subimos y me llevó con él.

El viento golpeaba sobre mi rostro, mientras empujaba mi cabello hacia atrás. Me aferré a él, mientras oía los latidos de mi propio corazón, que parecía querer salir de mi pecho. En realidad estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no lanzarme a sus brazos y entregarme a él por completo.

Cuando nos detuvimos me di cuenta de que estábamos en el mirador. Gaara me había llevado al mismo lugar que a Sari, y aunque el atardecer caía haciendo que la vista fuese hermosa, me estaba molestando.

-Vaya ¿Aquí trajiste a Sari, no? – Pregunté un tanto celosa ¿Es que acaso era una técnica de seducción barata? Llevarlas a todas al mismo lugar y decirles las mismas lindas palabras ¿Era eso?

-Así es – Me respondió muy calmado. De nuevo me invadían los celos ¿Por qué tenía que haber salido con Sari? Él ni siquiera me pertenecía y ya sentía deseos de no compartirlo con nadie.

-¿Y para que me trajiste? – Pregunté enfadada. Si creía que ya me tenía estaba equivocado.

Pero él no dijo nada, sólo me miró, me tomó por la cintura y me acorraló contra un árbol. Sentí sus labios contra los míos, moviéndose ansiosos.

¡Dios mío, esos besos me encantaban!

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mi cintura mientras su cuerpo se recargaba contra el mío, y yo podía sentir su aroma impregnar mi ser, al mismo tiempo que su lengua jugaba con la mía, pero cuando nos hizo falta el aire nos tuvimos que separar.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos una vez más.

-¿Q-Que fue eso? – Pregunté sorprendida, pues no me esperaba algo así de él, considerando que los últimos días me había estado ignorando.

-Deja a mi hermano y quédate conmigo – Dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir, las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿De que estás hablando?

-Kankuro no te merece, él es un idiota – Aseguró. Yo no estaba segura, pero Gaara parecía saber algo que yo no – Déjalo Matsuri, él sólo te hará sufrir.

Yo no entendía nada en ese momento ¿Dejar a Kankuro y cambiarlo por su propio hermano? Definitivamente Gaara estaba loco, yo no podía hacerle eso a mi novio ¿Con que cara lo iba a mirar luego? No, yo estaba haciendo algo realmente malo, era lo que siempre había despreciado; una infiel.

-No Gaara, yo no puedo hacer algo como eso – Lo aparté de mi lado – Aléjate, y deja de decirme tantas tonterías.

-Matsuri, por favor… - Lo interrumpí.

-Llévame a mi casa, por favor – Gaara bajó la mirada ante mis palabras. Me dolió verlo triste, pero sólo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-De acuerdo – Dijo sin más. Después de eso me llevó a casa, y nuevamente, dejó de hablarme.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Las cosas volvieron al mismo punto. Gaara y yo estábamos cada vez más alejados, sólo me hablaba por los trabajos y esas cosas; me sentía morir con su indiferencia. Las cosas con Sari estaban un poco mejor, ella ahora parecía haber vuelto a ser la de antes, pero cada vez que la miraba veía cierta intención extraña en ella, sobre todo cuando le hablaba de cómo iban las cosas con Kankuro.

Por otro lado, las cosas con Kankuro iban como siempre, no nos veíamos demasiado y yo iba a su casa muy poco, sólo para no encontrarme a Gaara más de lo justo y necesario.

Finalmente un día Kankuro hizo una pequeña reunión en su casa. Era algo sólo para nosotros y me dijo que invitara a Sari, pues tenía un plan para que ella y Gaara volvieran a estar juntos, lo que ciertamente me dolió. Dijo que había visto a Gaara algo triste desde la fiesta, y aunque yo sabía que lo de Gaara no tenía que ver con Sari, acepté.

Estábamos los cuatro en casa de mi novio, viendo una película en la sala. Yo y Kankuro estábamos abrazados sobre el sillón, mientras que Gaara y Sari estaban cada uno en una silla, totalmente separados. Tal parecía que el plan de juntarlos no funcionaba para nada, además de la horrible mirada que Sari le ponía a Gaara.

Gaara no me quitaba la vista de encima, estaba poniéndome nerviosa. No le prestaba demasiada atención a la película, pero noté que Kankuro y Sari se hacían unas extrañas señas, lo que me pareció algo raro, pero no dije nada.

-Oh no, ya se acabó la cerveza – Dijo Kankuro. Se levantó del sillón y tomó la botella vacía con sus manos. Entre los tres se habían acabado dos botellas bien grandes, aunque Gaara fue quien menos bebió, y yo obviamente no probé nada pues no me gustaba.

-Si quieres voy a comprar más – Se ofreció Gaara de pronto. Yo sólo lo miré, notando que él volvía a verme.

-De acuerdo – Le respondió Kankuro.

-¿Me acompañas Matsuri? – Me preguntó Gaara al instante. Me sonrió levemente, no sabía que estaba tramando, pero antes de poder replicar Kankuro pareció ordenarme que lo acompañara.

-Ve Matsuri – Me dijo. Yo asentí sin decir nada y después de eso Gaara y yo salimos de la casa, dejando solos a Kankuro y Sari.

Fue extraño, pero me pareció que Kankuro no me quería cerca.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Íbamos caminando y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Yo miraba constantemente al suelo, pero volteaba a verlo de reojo, aunque sentía que si me miraba una vez más con aquellos orbes aguamarina me hipnotizaría como solía hacerlo.

-Matsuri… - Me habló. Yo me exalté con sólo oír su masculina voz, me estaba sonrojando y mi corazón se agitaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – Me interrogó en forma demandante, tomándome de las muñecas. Yo aún seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Así como?

-Te he dicho que me gustas, te lo he demostrado y tú siempre me evitas, respondes a mis besos y luego huyes de mí – En ese momento lo miré, él se veía enojado, pero no al extremo de hacerme daño, sino más bien dolido. Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me habló al oído una vez más – Si no me dices algo me voy a volver loco.

-Gaara… - Otra vez ese cosquilleo dentro de mí, y mis labios se vieron sellados por los suyos. Otro de sus besos, uno lleno de pasión que me enloquecía.

-¿Te gusto o sólo estás jugando conmigo? – Me preguntó aún estando tan cerca de mí – Dímelo porque ya no puedo más.

Al mirarlo podía notar su inconformidad, de verdad… ¿Yo lo estaba lastimando? Nunca quise jugar con sus sentimientos, no quería herirlo, pero lo estaba haciendo y eso también me hacía daño.

-Tú me gustas Gaara – Le confesé por fin, en tono firme y decidido, mirándolo – Me gustas mucho, me encantas…

-¿Entonces?

-¡No puedo, no puedo hacerle eso a Kankuro! – Grité mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pues me sentía lo peor al haberme enamorado del hermano de mi novio.

-¡Kankuro te ha estado engañando todo el tiempo con sus amigas de la universidad! – Me gritó molesto. En ese instante mis lágrimas pararon y lo observé sorprendida, pero estaba tan cegada que en ese momento no le creí una sola palabra.

-¿Cómo puedes caer tan bajo Gaara? – Fue todo lo que dije antes de salir corriendo de regreso a la casa de Kankuro.

-¡Matsuri! – Me llamaba Gaara, pero yo no le hacía caso alguno.

Llegué llorando a casa de Kankuro, no podía creer que Gaara fuese capaz de mentir sobre él sólo para hacernos terminar.

Divagaba en mis pensamientos cuando un extraño sonido llamó mi atención, algo que venía de la habitación de Kankuro.

Me acerqué lentamente, mientras el sonido se iba aclarando para mis oídos. Eran los gemidos de alguien; de una chica. Llegué hasta la puerta entrecerrada descuidadamente y tragué saliva antes de mirar.

Me quedé con la boca abierta con lo que vi y fui incapaz de emitir algún sonido, nada salía de mis labios, ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera un miserable sonido; estaba demasiado absorta.

Kankuro y Sari estaban en esa cama, teniendo sexo frente a mis ojos. Ambos, los dos me habían engañado, estaba burlándose de mí, se reían a mi espalda.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, estaba totalmente aturdida, pero aún así ellos no notaron mi presencia. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y voltee; simplemente lo abracé mientras sollozaba en silencio.

-Tranquila Matsuri – Me dijo Gaara acariciando mi cabello. Él también había notado lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

-Gaara… por favor sácame de aquí – Le susurré mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho. Él asintió y me llevó hasta el auto de Kankuro. Nos subimos a él y arrancó hacia el mirador.

Al llegar a ese lugar ninguno de los dos decía nada. Me observé en el espejo retrovisor y noté mis ojos rojos y mis párpados hinchados. Gaara bajó y luego me abrió la puerta para que yo bajara. Noté el bello atardecer, tal como la otra vez, pero eso no lograba animarme en aquel momento; había descubierto a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga engañándome, y aunque sabía que ya no amaba a Kankuro me dolía aquella traición, me sentía como una estúpida.

Bajé del auto y me aferré a Gaara, pero no lloré esta vez, simplemente disfruté de su calor, pues ya no lloraría por algo que no valía mis lágrimas. Lo que más me molestaba era haber hecho sufrir a Gaara por serle fiel a Kankuro, eso me hacía sentir enfadada conmigo misma.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó con un dulce tono protector.

-No me siento tan mal como pensé, perdón por no creerte – Le dije cerrando mis ojos, respirando su agradable aroma y sintiendo sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura – El estar a tu lado me hace sentir mucho mejor.

-Que bien que así sea.

-Gracias Gaara, por estar a mi lado, por quererme – Subí mi rostro, lo miré atentamente, le sonreí y lo besé. Esta vez fui yo quien lo besó, pues ya no había motivos para contenerme, para seguir negando lo que me pasaba cada vez que lo veía, lo que sentía por él. Si Kankuro me había engañado ¿Por qué tenía yo que serle fiel?

Gaara llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla y profundizó nuestro beso, haciéndolo lento y apasionado, mientras su lengua se encontraba con la mía de tal manera que en poco tiempo el aire nos faltó.

Nos miramos durante un segundo que pareció eterno y luego volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez sentí como él lo hacía de forma desenfrenada. Me empujó hasta que mi espalda tocó la puerta trasera del auto y sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello.

Llevábamos puesto el uniforme de la escuela, así que él comenzó a quitarme el nudo de la corbata. Cuando lo hizo me sonrió y comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa.

Mientras él hacía eso, yo deslizaba mis manos por su ancha espalda, pero por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y su perfecta anatomía. También comencé a quitar los botones de su camisa, y al terminar se la quité por completo, apreciando con agrado lo perfecto que él era.

Me era imposible alcanzar a describir lo maravilloso que era estarlo viendo de esa forma; su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos, esa espalda, todo de él me encantaba y me provocaba besarlo entero.

Sentí que iba a desfallecer justo cuando él abrió mi blusa y comenzó a tocar mis pechos por encima de mi brasier. Volvió a besarme apasionadamente, recargando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Ya estaba completamente rendida, sólo quería llegar al momento de sentir a Gaara dentro de mí, y fundirnos en besos y caricias hasta ya no poder más.

Gaara siguió besándome mientras deslizaba sus manos desde mis hombros para bajar mi blusa y hacerla caer al suelo. En ese instante noté como su mano derecha alcanzaba la puerta trasera del auto y la abría.

-Matsuri… - Dijo respirando agitadamente – Vamos a entrar, no creo que sea muy grato que nos viesen.

-Como tú digas – Le respondí sumisa. Entramos al auto besándonos y él cerró la puerta con una sonrisa algo traviesa. Volvió a mí luego y me besó. Ya sentía los labios hinchados de tanto besarlo y realmente no me importaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme, una tocando mi pecho y la otra subiendo por mi pierna, hasta perderse debajo de mi falda, acariciando mi entrepierna. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos rozar mi intimidad y el nerviosismo me invadió por completo.

Fue como si me golpeara contra algo muy fuerte.

-G-Gaara… - Susurré despacio, casi suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó susurrándome al oído. Yo lo miré avergonzada, no sabía que decir, o más bien lo sabía y me moría de la vergüenza.

-Es que… Gaara… tengo miedo – Confesé sintiendo el calor apoderarse de mis mejillas. Gaara soltó una risita un tanto incrédula y luego me miró confundido.

-¿Eres virgen Matsuri? – Inquirió sin tacto alguno. Sentía arder mi rostro de lo roja que estaba, pero asentí tímidamente con la cabeza, notando como su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco – Bueno, si no quieres que siga…

-No… - Lo interrumpí rodeándolo por el cuello -estábamos sentados- y lo miré, sintiendo como mi pecho quería reventar de tantas emociones que experimentaba – Quiero hacerlo contigo.

-¿Estás segura? – Me miró con cierta duda. Yo asentí con la cabeza una vez más, pero me gustaba ver que él se preocupaba por mi, era tierno – De acuerdo – Me dio un leve beso en los labios – Seré cuidadoso.

Yo no le dije nada, a partir de ese momento sólo me dejé llevar por él. Me recostó sobre el asiento trasero del auto, recargando su cuerpo contra el mío. Mis manos acariciaban toda su espalda, enredándose de vez en cuando entre sus cabellos para luego bajar una vez más.

Él comenzó a besar mi cuello con delicadeza, llevando una de sus manos hasta el cierre de mi falda, para bajarlo lentamente. Cuando el cierre estuvo abierto siguió acariciando mi pierna un momento más luego de quitarme esa prenda, arrojándola al asiento delantero. Finalmente me tenía sólo en ropa interior.

Yo seguía sin decir nada, sólo podía sentir como él me acariciaba y me besaba mientras yo trataba de hacer lo mismo. Cuando mi mano llegó hasta su pantalón, sin querer hice que su celular cayera de su bolsillo hasta el suelo del automóvil, pero a él no le importó, pues se dedicó a quitarme el broche del brasier. Lo hizo tan rápido que pensé que de seguro era un experto, o al menos ya lo había hecho un par de veces, porque incluso a mi me costaba quitármelo a veces.

Me quedó mirando largos segundos en los que me sentí incómoda, y como no estarlo teniendo a un chico sobre mí y yo estando semi desnuda, además viéndome como me veía, como si me quisiera atravesar con la mirada.

-Gaara, no me mires así por favor… - Le pedí sonrojándome – Sé que no soy atractiva pero…

-¿De que hablas? – Me interrumpió él, llevando una mano hasta mi mejilla – Eres hermosa, sólo que… no podía dejar de admirarte – Me dijo sonriendo. Yo lo miré sin poder creerme esas palabras tan bonitas, pero no pude decir nada al sentir como una de sus manos volvía a tomar uno de mis pechos, apretándolo con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para que me doliera.

Solté un leve gemido mientras sus labios bajaban por mi cuello, luego mi clavícula y finalmente apresaban mi otro pecho –el que no tenía agarrado con su mano- comenzando a morderlo levemente.

Como su mano izquierda seguía muy ocupada, la derecha estaba libre, así que con ella volvió a recorrer mi pierna hasta llegar a mi muslo, una vez ahí se dirigió a mi zona intima, comenzando a pasar sus dedos con suavidad sobre mi ropa interior.

Mi respiración se agitaba y, mientras él me acariciaba, mis piernas se abrieron un poco más, para poder sentirle mucho mejor. Así fue que sentí como su mano se deslizaba bajo mi ropa interior, introduciendo uno de sus dedos lentamente, lo que me exaltó y me hizo gritar levemente, estremeciéndome por un momento.

Gaara sólo me miró algo divertido por mi reacción, pero yo encontraba que eso no era nada gracioso, después de todo era como si se estuviese burlando de mi inexperiencia, pero todo se me olvidó de nueva cuenta al sentir como su dedo entraba y salía de mi, haciéndome sentir algo que jamás había sentido.

-No tengas miedo – Me susurró al oído. Yo volví a pasar mis manos por su espalda, mientras él besaba mi cuello una vez más, pero luego se acercó a mi rostro y comenzó a besar mis labios. Nos besábamos desenfrenadamente, hasta sentir que se nos agotaba el aire. Después de eso Gaara alejó su mano de mí y apoyando ambas manos sobre el asiento, se levantó, quedando algo alejado de mi cuerpo. Me volvió a mirar.

-Matsuri, ya no puedo aguantarlo más, te necesito – Me dijo al separarse. Yo lo observé, notando el bulto que sobresalía en sus pantalones, los cuales parecían apretarle más de lo debido. Me volví a sonrojar y lo miré a los ojos.

-Adelante… sólo se cuidadoso por favor… es que… me puede doler… - Se acercó a mi sin dejarme terminar –parece que se le había hecho costumbre no dejarme hablar- y me besó dulcemente. Ese beso fue mucho más cariñoso y dulce que todos los otros que me había dado, sentí en él sus deseos de protegerme y no hacerme daño, creí en él y no tuve miedo.

Se quitó sus pantalones y al mismo tiempo su ropa interior, para luego hacer lo mismo con la mía.

Me sorprendí al ver el tamaño de su miembro, la verdad era la primera vez que veía uno –excepto una vez en que por accidente puse una peli porno de papá en el reproductor de DVD- por eso estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero al sentir sus suaves caricias todo mi miedo desaparecía.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien – Me aseguró mientras me abrazaba. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza mientras sentía como él comenzaba a penetrarme.

Lo hacía despacio, muy suavemente, pero aún así me dolía. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras una lágrima escapaba de ellos y traté de que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca, pero no pude reprimir el quejido de dolor cuando él por fin llegó hasta el final. Sentí como algo se desgarraba en mi interior, tan intenso que más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos pues incluso llegaba a arder, por lo que Gaara se quedó quieto, mirándome.

-¿Te duele mucho? – Me preguntó con preocupación, pero yo negué con la cabeza aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, sólo que su cara tan linda de pronto me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Lo besé con calma, rodeando su cuello con mis manos para aferrarme a él todo lo que pudiera.

-Estoy bien, por favor continua – Le susurré al oído. Lo vi asentir con la cabeza y muy lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, entrando y saliendo despacio, con calma.

Ciertamente el dolor desapareció al poco tiempo de que él comenzara, me sentí abrumada por el placer que sus envestidas me producían; tanto así que me era imposible reprimir mis gemidos, él estaba logrando excitarme completamente.

Nuestros cuerpos se friccionaban el uno contra el otro, acoplándose a la perfección y haciendo mayor nuestro goce, el cual aumentaba con cada penetración. El dolor se había ido por completo, aunque pude notar un hilito de sangre correr entre mis piernas, pero eso no me asustó para nada.

Oí el sonido de una extraña musiquita comenzar a sonar y al mirar al suelo noté el celular de Gaara que encendía y apagaba la luz de la pantalla mientras parecía bailar por el efecto del vibrador, sin embargo él ni siquiera lo miró pues seguía muy concentrado en lo que estábamos haciendo y yo, decidí seguir en lo nuestro, quien nos llamara que se fuera al carajo.

En un momento decidimos cambiar de posición; Gaara se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar, mientras yo estaba sobre él, subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido al tiempo que él me tomaba por la cintura. Lo abracé con fuerza y mis senos se apretaron contra su pecho. Pude oír su respiración agitada y los fuertes latidos de su corazón, sintiendo también como el mío parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría, como si hubieran puesto una bomba de tiempo dentro de mi pecho, la cual contaba los segundos que faltaban para estallar.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo con el hermano de mi novio –a estas alturas ex – dentro de su propio auto (de Kankuro). Yo que siempre había puesto mala cara cada vez que Sari me hablaba de hombres o del sexo, cada vez que me decía lo bien que se sentía y yo sólo le miraba con fastidio. Ahora que me encontraba en aquella situación no podía dejar de pensar en cuanta razón tenía, pero no porque se sentía tan bien o todo eso, sino porque estaba con él, con Gaara.

Me había dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo reprimiendo lo que sentía había sido completamente absurdo, yo lo amaba, estaba totalmente enamorada desde el día en que le besé por error afuera de la casa de Kankuro. Y en ese instante en que estaba siendo suya al fin había comprendido que tan maravilloso era hacer el amor con la persona que de verdad se ama.

Sentí una descarga de sensaciones en mi interior al momento en que logré alcanzar el clímax junto con él, soltando un fuerte grito mientras algo se derramaba dentro de mí. Y aún con nuestros cuerpos unidos, le miré sonriendo.

-G-Gaara – Yo quería ser la primera en hablar, quería decirle que lo quería, que lo amaba, que todo este tiempo sólo había estado esperando por entregarme a la persona correcta y que esa persona era él, que sólo quería estar por el resto de mi vida a su lado sin importarme nada más, pero estaba tan cansada que las palabras difícilmente salían de mis labios semi abiertos. La realidad era que nunca había sentido mis fuerzas desvanecerse tan rápido como aquella vez.

Mientras trataba de articular palabra, él acarició mi mejilla y me miró con una sonrisa que jamás olvidaré, de una forma tan tierna y a la vez seductora que de pronto sentía que me derretiría en sus brazos, y acercándose a mis labios me dijo las palabras más hermosas que se le pueden decir a alguien.

-Te amo… - Susurró antes de besarme. Sus manos me sostenían con fuerza por la cintura y las mías se aferraban a sus hombros, uniendo nuestros labios aún en aquel cálido pero húmedo beso, luego del cual lo miré sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo Gaara, te amo – Dije antes de besarlo de nuevo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de todo lo que pasó, le pedí a Gaara que me llevara a mi casa, en verdad se me estaba haciendo tarde y si no me daba prisa mis papás me mataban, sobre todo mi padre, si se enteraba de lo que había estado haciendo durante la tarde no sólo me hubiera asesinado lentamente, sino que habría castrado a Gaara o algo peor.

Por suerte no llegamos muy entrada la noche, pues apenas eran las nueve y mis papás me dejaban salir hasta las once –eran muy estrictos- así que aún podía estar un rato con él.

Lo abracé después de bajar del auto, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. En verdad me sentía extremadamente rara, extraña de sólo pensar en que estaba con mi cuñado, pero a la vez ese sentimiento de felicidad que se apoderaba de mí era mucho mayor.

-Gaara… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora? – Pregunté un poco asustada por la respuesta, pues no olvidaba como se habían dado las cosas. Tal vez si yo no hubiera sido la novia de su hermano mayor todo habría sido más fácil, pero esa era la realidad y aunque quisiéramos no podíamos huir de ella.

-¿De que hablas? – Me preguntó con su voz tan masculina y que me hacía erizar la piel, aunque lo que en ese momento sentí fue miedo. Lo miré, busqué su mirada con desesperación, sólo esperando lo peor, esperando que me dijera algo como "sólo quería acostarme contigo y ahora no me importas" o "no puedo, eres la novia de mi hermano", pero nada de eso, en cambio sólo me miró con una sonrisa – No me vas a decir que piensas volver con mi hermano después de haber hecho el amor conmigo – Rodeó mi cintura con sus manos – Ahora tú me perteneces… yo no podría vivir sin ti.

-No seas tonto, yo te amo a ti – Le aseguré volviendo a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo con ternura. Me sentía feliz por sus palabras, aunque fuese extraño que usara ese tono posesivo conmigo, pero me gustaba sentir que yo le pertenecía, que era sólo suya y que él era mio, porque después de lo que pasó entre nosotros jamás permitiría que ninguna otra se metiera entre nosotros.

Yo estaba tan concentrada en su abrazo, en estar cerca de él, que jamás imaginé que alguien nos había escuchado en nuestra pequeña plática de amantes.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Ustedes dos han tenido sexo? – Oí con espanto la voz de Kankuro. Me exalté y me separé de Gaara.

Nunca pensé que fuese tan mala para tener un amante; había sido descubierta en el primer día y en cambio yo nunca me había dado cuenta de cómo Kankuro me engañaba a mí.

Él me miraba de una forma en que tal vez me hubiera hecho sentir culpable antes, pero ahora que sabía la verdad no me intimidaba ni mucho menos me hacía sentir mal.

-Kankuro… - Fue lo único que dije, mirándolo con cierta indiferencia.

-¿Es todo? Acabo de oír que tuviste sexo con mi hermano… ¿Y lo único que tienes que decir es Kankuro? – Preguntó molesto, totalmente enfadado, fuera de si, como si tuviera el derecho de sentirse ofendido - ¿Es verdad que ustedes me engañaron?

-Kankuro – Dijo Gaara parándose delante de mi, interponiéndose entre nosotros dos – Yo puedo explicarte todo… - Yo fruncí el ceño, no teníamos nada que explicarle, que importaba.

-Es verdad Kankuro – Interrumpí yo, pues quería que él supiera de una vez lo que había entre Gaara y yo, no me gustaba engañar a las personas y tal vez estaba haciendo mal en querer vengarme de Kankuro diciéndole lo que había hecho con su hermano, pero fuese cual fuese la razón sólo lo dije – Gaara y yo tuvimos relaciones.

-¡Gaara! – Gritó Kankuro mirando a Gaara, el cual sólo bajó la mirada.

-No puedo negarlo hermano…

-¡¿Hermano? ¡¿Te acostaste con mi novia y me llamas hermano? – Gritó tan fuerte que temí que nos oyeran mis padres o los vecinos, pero al parecer no sucedió. Kankuro me miró con rabia - ¡Y tú Matsuri, eres una puta!

Sus palabras realmente me hirieron, creo que nunca me había sentido tan humillada ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarme de esa forma cuando era él quien me engañaba cada vez que podía? Yo jamás le mentí, jamás lo engañé, lo que pasó con Gaara fue sólo después de saber que él me engañaba a mí y aún así se daba el lujo de insultarme de esa manera. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritarle que era de lo peor, que lo odiaba aunque no fuese cierto, pues a pesar de todo no lo odiaba.

Todo, todo lo que le quería decir, se quedó detrás de mis labios al momento en que vi sorprendida como Gaara le incrustaba su puño en la cara a Kankuro. Llevé mi mano a la boca tratando de no gritar, viendo como Kankuro caía al suelo con el labio roto, mientras que Gaara sólo le veía con rabia.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla! – Gritó furioso, dejándonos tanto a mi como a Kankuro estupefactos ante tal acto - ¡Tú eres quien menos derecho tiene de tratarla así, tú no has hecho más que engañarla con tus amiguitas de la universidad, y hasta te acostaste con Sari!

Eso pareció ser un golpe fuerte para Kankuro, pues se sorprendió tanto que ni se molestó en limpiarse la sangre que caía por su barbilla. Se puso de pie y me miró, pero yo bajé la mirada.

-Hoy durante la tarde… te vi teniendo sexo con Sari… - Le dije aún dolida por aquella imagen que había aparecido en mi cabeza – Mi mejor amiga Kankuro… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? Con quien sea, menos con ella…

-Matsuri – Se acercó a mí, como tratando de explicarme. Era irónico, ahora era él quien daba las explicaciones a pesar de que hace un minuto las estaba exigiendo – Yo te puedo explicar todo lo que pasó, ella… ella me sedujo y… - Trató de poner sus manos sobre mis hombros, pero yo las aparté de inmediato.

-¡No! ¡No tienes nada que explicarme! – Le grité viéndolo a los ojos – Yo no quiero explicaciones y aunque me hiciste mucho daño… no me importa ya…

-Y-yo… - Me miró por largos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que volteó a ver a Gaara y luego a mi de nuevo - ¿Entonces te acostaste con mi hermano por venganza?

Gaara me miró en ese momento, como pensando que tal vez yo diría que sí, pero sólo le sonreí levemente antes de mirar de nuevo a Kankuro.

-Yo no soy como tú – Le aclaré – A diferencia de lo que tú hacías por pura diversión, lo que pasó entre Gaara y yo fue por amor, porque yo lo amo, porque ha sido la única persona que ha estado a mi lado cuando tú me dejabas sola para irte con tus amantes.

-Matsuri… - Ahora pude notar su tristeza, tal vez estaba arrepentido, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Es verdad – Dijo Gaara, quien inmediatamente me rodeó por la cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo – Kankuro lo siento pero yo amo a Matsuri y ella me ama a mí también, espero que entiendas eso…

Kankuro no dijo nada, sólo nos volvió a mirar y luego se marchó. Miró de reojo su auto –tal vez intuyendo lo que había pasado ahí- pero no hizo nada más, sólo se fue caminando. Seguro se había dado cuenta de que Gaara y yo desaparecimos y por eso fue a mi casa, pero por fin ya todo había terminado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al día siguiente me enteré de que la persona que nos había visto en la cocina a Gaara y a mi había sido Sari y que por esa razón se había acostado con mi novio, como una venganza, bueno, en realidad ex –novio, porque obviamente rompí con Kankuro y comencé a salir formalmente con Gaara, aunque las chicas del salón me miraban con envidia, pero eso no me importaba demasiado.

Después de meditarlo mucho y de que Sari me pidiera mil disculpas, finalmente dos meses después la perdone y volvimos a ser amigas, aunque jamás la dejé estar a solas con Gaara, por ningún motivo –aunque sabía que Gaara no me sería infiel- le dejaría a mi _querida _ amiga a esa tentación tan grande en frente de sus narices, en resumen ya había aprendido la lección.

Después de que termináramos la preparatoria Gaara y yo no nos separamos, al contrario, nuestros lazos se hicieron más fuertes aunque íbamos en distintas universidades. A pesar de no vernos demasiado siempre encontrábamos tiempo para estar juntos.

A Kankuro lo perdoné también, poco después me enteré de que salía con una chica de su empresa pues sus estudios ya los había terminado. Sari comenzó salir con un fotógrafo del que sí se veía muy enamorada, yo esperaba que esa relación si durara. También conocí a Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara y Kankuro, quien vivía en el extranjero hasta que regresó de improvisto, ella era muy agradable y nos llevamos bien desde que nos conocimos, aunque no me atrevía a contarle que había salido con sus dos hermanos pues se veía que era una mujer de armas tomar.

Y en cuanto a mí… al graduarme de la universidad recibí una gran sorpresa.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Me preguntó Gaara mostrándome un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Yo no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, algo tan hermoso… sonreí, él sabía que lo único que yo quería era estar a su lado.

-Claro que sí – Respondí antes de besarlo.

Y así fue, dos meses después de aquella propuesta nos casamos. Hoy somos realmente felices.

¿Quién iba a pensar que mi novio se convertiría en mi cuñado y mi cuñado en mi novio?

(Narración por mí)

La joven dejó su lápiz de lado al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Se levantó del escritorio, dejando el diario sobre él y corrió a los brazos de su esposo, el cual la recibió dándole una vuelta por los aires, para luego besarla en los labios con pasión.

-Te estaba esperando – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa algo traviesa. Gaara le miró divertido y la volvió a tomar por la cintura.

-¿Qué es esa sonrisa? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Preguntó Gaara mirando hacia el escritorio que había en un rincón de su habitación, para luego mirar a su esposa.

-Sólo estaba terminando de escribir las últimas partes del libro – Respondió la chica sonriente, para luego rodear el cuello de su esposo con ambas manos – Mi amor… ¿Está noche me llevarás a cenar fuera?

-Claro, aunque preferiría no salir de la casa y quedarme toda la noche contigo – Dijo Gaara abrazándola más fuerte, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella - ¿Cuándo es la fecha de publicación?

-La próxima semana – Respondió Matsuri acercándose al oído de Gaara con un atisbo de diversión en su mirada, susurrándole - Después de cenar podemos hacer lo que quieras…

Gaara sonrió satisfecho y la besó apasionadamente. Aún no entendía por que su esposa había insistido en escribir un libro sobre como fue que se conocieron como su próxima publicación, pero seguro lo leería con emoción, porque todo lo que ella hiciera era perfecto.

Mientras, Matsuri pensaba cual sería la frase perfecta para el epílogo.

_Es increíble cuanto lo amo ¿Pero pueden culparme? Realmente mi cuñado es irresistible._

_¿Quién puede decirme lo contrario?_

.…

**Ya se ha terminado, espero que les haya gustado y les haya divertido esta pequeña historia.**

**En serio no me pasó eh. Jaja**

**Bueno, nos leemos en cualquiera de mis otras historias, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y por haber leído ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
